Zephyr
'History' Early Life From birth, the man known as Hayate Sanada was destined to be a bastion in the superhuman community of Japan. His father, Daimyo, was seen as the poster child for superhumans across the country. He was groomed from a young age to take charge of the Tokyo Haven should anything happen to his father. The Meeting During a routine meeting of Haven heads in mid 2024, his father was killed by the first Silencer. Before his death, Daimyo had stated that his son was ready to lead the Tokyo Haven. Leading Tokyo Following his fathers death, and a brief period of national mourning, Hayate took up the mantle as leader of the Tokyo Haven. He, along with Riko Tachibana, would attempt to usher the Haven into a new age. Following Robert Reynold's ascension as Emperor, he would order Omega to kill as many superhumans as possible. Due to the Japanese government never adopting the Omega program, now Omega operatives were allowed into the nation. However, Reynolds and Omega would bait out the Tokyo Haven to Seoul. Once arriving in Seoul, the majority of the Haven's residents were wiped out. The only survivors being Hayate and Riko. He would later serve as a bodyguard for Riko's father, Prime Minister Masanori Tachibana. He was present as the heroes from the west would arrive in Japan and was tasked with acting as both a bodyguard and interpreter to them. Hiding with the Heroes He, and Riko, would live with the heroes on Awaji Island for several months. The pair would rarely associate with the members of the outside group, more so for Hayate. Following Virrat's warning, Hayate was named the Wind Immortal. He soon after took up the alias of Zephyr. He, along with Riko, who had taken the name of Ambush, and others would be tasked with rescuing Tempest and Inferno from the clutches of Silver Tongue. Upheaval Zephyr was tasked with leading his rescue team, which conisted of Ambush, Starlight, Derek Lovegood, and Boost. During the mission, he and Ambush would learn that Starlight had contracted cancer due to her powers, hearing this Zephyr uses his own abilities to cure her. His group manage to successfully infiltrate Silver Tongue's palace, but they are taken by surprise when Night Witch turns on them and has lead them into a trap. He and his group are able to hold their own and even manage to turn Tempest and Inferno back to their side. Though they would be forced to flee following the arrival of Tirann. Cessation During the battle against Tirann's forces, Zephyr would fight alongside Starlight and Ambush. He would later duel Tirann with the other immortals, but would have his immortality sapped from him. Tirann (along with Virrat and his forces) would soon open a portal and retreat, much to the confusion of the heroes. Aftermath After the battle, Zephyr and the other heroes were commended for their bravery. While waiting for the construction of Peace Hall to conclude, Zephyr, along with Ambush, briefly returned to Japan to accept the award of The Order of the Rising Sun. Following completion of Peace Hall, Zephyr was made a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. 'Personality & Relationships' Hayate appears as a calm and quiet man, though within him is a crippling guilt and sense of failure. He has a tendency to blame himself for others problems. He could appear to be cold and stern, but he is not very accustomed to human interaction due to being sheltered for much of his life. He also tends to act older and more mature than he is. He only uses honorifics when referring to other Japanese people. He considers his closest friends to be Ambush, Starlight, and Gendarme. The latter of which he has a competitive rivalry with. He and Starlight flirt back and forth with one another, though neither admit any romantic feelings. He, apparently does not like or trust Tempest or Inferno and frequently clashes with them, particularly Tempest. Growing up, Hayate was homophobic. He later turned away from that when he used his healing kiss to save the life of a dying man. He now considers himself to be pansexual, though he has only ever been intimate with women. Religious Views Unknown, presumably either Shinto or non-religious. 'Appearance' Hayate is a tall and somewhat lean Japanese man. He has shoulder length black hair, which he typically slicks back, and no facial hair. He has a mole under his right eye. He typically walks with good posture. He has moderately large brown eyes, an average sized nose and small lips and ears. 'Powers and Abilities' Aerokinesis: 'Zephyr has the ability to generate and manipulate air, this includes wind and the atmosphere. It also grants him the following abilities; *'Vortex Creation: 'Zephyr has the ability to create wind vortexes of variable speed and size. **'Cyclone Spinning: 'He is also able to rotate his body at intense speed, himself becoming a vortex. *'Razor Wind: 'He has the ability to unleash winds so sharp that they can cut like razors. *'Air Breath: 'He can channel nearby air molecules to give him the ability to blow away his opponents with force. *'Air Current Sense: 'He is able to detect even the slightest change in air currents, making him highly dificult to sneak up behind. He is even able to accurately guess where Ambush will teleport to 9 times out of 10. *'Oxygen Manipulation: 'He is able to cut off all air circulation to an area or person. He can also speed up decomposition by allowing more oxygen into an area or person. *'Air Mimicry: 'He can reshape his body into mist. *'Air Pressure Manipulation: 'He is able to increase or decrease the air pressure, making him able to crush an opponent simply by adjusting the air. He is even able to adjust the air pressure around a specific body part or even internal organ. *'Air Purification: 'Zephyr is able to purify the air of its toxins and pollutants. Theoretically, he would also be able to do the opposite. *'Air Empowerment: 'Though strong on his own, his strength can grow when surrounded by winds. *'Heightened Senses **'Enhanced Hearing: '''By amplifying air molecule vibrations, he is able to improve his hearing. *'Enhanced Speed: By reducing the air resistance and using pressurized for propulsion. **'Flight: '''He uses his abilities to give him the ability to fly. He is able to fly at great speeds through the use of propulsion. *'Healing Kiss: '''This enables him to heal any living being through a kiss, though he must touch an orifice, such as a mouth or wound. He is able to heal anything from a small scrape to cancer. His limits in this ability are unknown. He needs to blow air into a person to cure their ailment. '''Gifted Hand-to-Hand Fighter: '''Though he knows no martial arts, Zephyr is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. '''Adept Swordsman: '''He is a moderately skilled swordsman, though not on the level of Tempest or Silencer. '''Peak Human Strength: '''He is able to lift around double his body weight. '''Multilingualism: '''Zephyr fluently speaks Japanese and English. '''Tactician: '''Due to a strict education in military history and strategy, Zephyr is a gifted strategist. '''Weaknesses Zephyr lacks confidence in his abilities and in himself. He would be unable to use his abilities in space, due to the absence of air and atmosphere. He is sterile. 'Equipment' Zephyr's Suit: 'A suit designed for him by DXD researchers. 'Notes and Trivia *At the conclusion of Blue Ribbon, Zephyr is 21 years old. *Zephyr never speaks of his mother. *He is related to famed Sengoku era samurai warrior, Sanada Yukimura. *He cannot stand the taste, or smell, of sushi. His favorite food is pizza with pretzel crust and bacon toppings. *Zephyr is an avid reader, favoring science fiction and fantasy novels. His favorite book series is His Dark Materials. Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters